


Bran

by Charcee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Drunk Derek Hale, Fluffy, M/M, Mates, Stiles has a puppy!
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 05:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8132285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charcee/pseuds/Charcee
Summary: Když si Stiles pořídí štěně, ani netuší, k čemu by to mohlo vést...





	

Stiles věděl, že je s Derekem něco v nepořádku. Nikdo jiný to ze smečky zatím nezpozoroval, protože Derek se snažil chovat jako vždycky, což v jeho případě znamenalo nenápadně. Nebyl výstřední jako Jackson a Lydia, kteří na sebe strhávali na veřejnosti a v rámci smečky veškerou pozornost, a při prvním pohledu se mohlo zdát, že to oni jsou vůdci skupiny, ani jako Alison a Scott, kteří zase zářili veselostí a vřelostí, takže byli na první pohled každému sympatičtí. Ne, Derek stál zdánlivě v pozadí skupiny, nenápadný a tichý, ale přitom byl jejich středem. Byl jejich Alfou a ať už to zbytek dělal vědomě, nebo ne, Stiles si všiml, že přestože Derek nebyl centrem jejich pozornosti, pokaždé se kolem něho točili ve spirále, jakoby ho nevědomky chránili, i když naštěstí nebylo před čím.

Stejně jako to dělali teď. Byla sotva půlka podzimu a všichni si užívali poslední zbytky slunce, než nastane zima. Derek sekal dřevo na dvorku a bílý nátělník měl propocený námahou. Výjimečně na sobě neměl džíny, ale staré tepláky, které nosil i na tréninky se smečkou, především proto, že z nich snadno vyklouzl, když se proměnil. Kousek od něj seděli na terase Jackson s Lydií a Lydia nutila Jacksona vyplnit nějaký dotazník z dámského časopisu. Na druhé straně leželi v trávě na dece Alison se Scottem a zdálo se, že oba spí, i když Stiles nechápal, jak mohla Alison vůbec usnout – na zemi už v tuhle roční dobu byla už zima.

A okolo Dereka pobíhalo malé štěně vlčáka zbarvené do bílé s šedým pruhem na zádech a s černým čumákem. Bylo podvyživené, protože ho měli krátce a Stiles ho ještě nestačil vykrmit, aby se zaobalilo do zdravých rozměrů. Naštěstí to bylo to jediné, co připomínalo jeho bolestivou minulost, protože okolo Dereka vesele hopkalo, a když se Derek nedíval, chňapalo mu po kotnících.

A zrovna ve chvíli, kdy se znovu zakouslo do Derekových tepláků, došla Derekovi trpělivost. Rychlostí vlkodlaka zvíře chytil za kůži na krku a pes vesele štěknul, jak si myslel, že si s ním jeho Alfa bude hrát.

„Stilesi!“ zařval Derek a oči se mu rudě blýskly. Pes na něj hleděl s nechápavým výrazem a zakňučel. Tohle už nebyla hra, jeho Alfa byl naštvaný a on nechápal, co se stalo. „Stilesi,“ povzdechnul si Derek, odhodil sekeru a chytil psa do náruče. Štěně se mu snažilo vesele olíznout obličej, ale Derek si ho držel dál od těla a vzhlédnul k oknu, odkud je Stiles pozoroval.

Stiles ucuknul, jakoby ho při něčem přistihnul a raději vyšel ven na zahradu i s teplým kakaem, které si pro sebe připravil. Hrnek odložil na stůl k Jacksonovi a Lydii a vzal si od Dereka štěně.

„Hlídej si ho, plete se mi pod nohy,“ zavrčel Derek podrážděně a sehnul se pro sekeru.

„Chce si jenom hrát,“ namítl Stiles, přitiskl štěně blíž k sobě a nechal si od něj olízat obličej.

„Možná bys ho mohl někdy nakrmit,“ houknul na ně Jackson a Lydia ho plácla po ruce.

„I tak si bude chtít hrát, je to ještě štěně,“ zavrtěla hlavou a několikrát zatleskala. „Brane, pojď sem. Ke mně, no pojď.“

Bran vyrazil ze Stilesových rukou k Lydii, a jak hnal, udělal kotrmelec, ale nevadilo mu to, znovu se postavil a běžel k ní.

Derek za Stilesovými zády si povzdechl, schoval sekeru do dílny, kde se poslední dobou často zdržoval, a odešel do domu, aby se osprchoval. Přesně jak Stiles očekával, smečka vydržela bez Alfy sotva pár minut. Během chvilky se pro budil Scott a hned na to Allison. Lydia položila Brana na zem a Jackson vstal. Pomalu se stahovali do domu. Stiles si sedl na terasu, vzal si Brana na klín a vychutnával si poslední sluneční paprsky, protože na zítra už hlásili deštivo.

Přemýšlel, proč zrovna on nemá takové nutkání Dereka následovat, jakoby se přes něj Alfova moc přelévala jako voda přes kámen v řece. Možná tu byl ten rozdíl, že na rozdíl od ostatních Dereka miloval. Ne jako Alfu, ale jako člověka. Díky tomu si zřejmě všiml nuancí v Derekově chování. Ano, Derek nebyl nikdy průbojný, pokud nešlo o to, že musel vyřešit nějaký problém, nebo něco ohledně vlkodlačích záležitostí. Jenže teď se nic, co by vyžadovalo jeho vůdčí schopnosti, nedělo, a Stiles zaznamenal, že Derek se stáhnul do sebe, jakoby ho něco trápilo.

Možná ho to trápilo už dřív, ale díky tomu všemu, čím si prošli, si toho Stiles nevšímal, nebo měl Derek dost práce, takže sám zapomněl na svůj problém.

Stiles si povzdechl. Jakoby ani v klidném období neměli klid a museli něco řešit. Ať už jde o celkem klidnou záležitost jako je utrápený Alfa.

+++

Derek měl Stilesova psa plné zuby. Byl doma sám, zbytek odjel do kina na film, který Dereka za prvé vůbec nezajímal a za druhé ho kdovíproč na 3D bolely oči. Teď toho litoval, protože ten otravný pes dorážel na dveře pracovny a nedal pokoj.

Pamatoval si, jak to štěně Stiles poprvé přinesl. Bylo ještě menší než teď, vyhublé se zakalenýma očima a Derek se divil, že ještě někde nechcíplo.

„Nemůžeme si ho nechat,“ zavrčel Derek.

„Samozřejmě, že si ho nenecháme,“ řekl Stiles, ale neznělo to zcela přesvědčivě. „Ale nemohl jsem ho tam nechat umřít.“

„Kdes to našel?“

„Není to to,“ namítl Stiles, „je to pes. A jmenuje se Bran.“

„Tys to už pojmenoval?!“ Derek nesouhlasně založil ruce na hrudi.

„Nějak mu říkat musím.“

„Nemůžeš pojmenovat něco, co si nechceš nechat! Přiroste ti to k srdci, a pak už se toho nezbavíš,“ zavrčel Derek.

Stiles se zatvářil neústupně. „Nemusíš se bát, pověsím letáky a určitě se o něj někdo přihlásí. Nezůstane tu.“

„A co když se o něj nikdo nepříhlásí?“ Derek se mračil na kuličku stočenou ve Stilesově náruči.

„Přihlásí,“ prohlásil Stiles, ale na jeho tváři bylo vidět, že se mu to moc nelíbí. A v tu chvíli bylo Derekovi jasné, že ten pes už s nimi zůstane.

Stiles ho nejdříve nakrmil nějakou kašičkou, co koupil u veterináře, nechal ho prospat zabaleného do deky ve vlastní náruči, a když se probudilo, znovu dostalo najíst a napít. Pak ho vykoupal, což štěně překvapivě rozdivočilo a dostalo do dobré nálady, protože když po nich šel do koupelny Derek, bylo všude nacákáno. Derek zavrčel a nejdřív místnost vytřel, než si napustil vanu a uložil se do ní.

Cítil se poslední dobou podrážděný a to zvíře to jenom stupňovalo. Většina zvířat neměla vlkodlaky v lásce, ať už šlo o jeleny, ptáky, nebo kočky. Snad právě jedině psi vlkodlaky tolerovali, ale i oni si dávali před silnějšími predátory pozor. Tenhle pes musel být retardovaný, pokud si ani neuvědomil, že od Dereka něco hrozí.

Ne, že by mu ve skutečnosti něco hrozilo, Derek měl zvířata obecně celkem rád, pokud ho neobtěžovali. Možná to ale bylo Stilesem, napadlo ho.

Pokud by byl Stiles vlk, byl by omegou. Tím typem vlkodlaka, který stmeluje smečku, ten, který dokáže uvolnit napjatou atmosféru a uklidit rozzuřené vlkodlaky. Ostatní ze smečky mají větší nutkání chránit omegu víc, než samotného Alfu, protože omegy jsou nesmírně vzácné. I tak ale Derek respektoval Stilesovo přání zůstat člověkem, především proto, že Stiles funkci omegy zastával i jako člověk.

Přesto odolával pokušení se do Stilese zahryznout každý den. A nebylo to jenom proto, že alfa v něm chtěl Stilese jako omegu, ale tím, že alfa v něm chtěl Stilese jako druha. A to byl problém toho všeho, protože co chtěl vlk, chtěl i Derek a opačně. A oba chtěli Stilese jako partnera pro život. Bohužel Stiles nikdy nedal ani náznakem najevo, že by podobné city vůči Derekovi opětoval.

Ono celkově s lidmi bylo páření potíž. Nebyli monogamní jako rodilý vlkodlaci, dokonce občas i u přeměněných vlkodlaků někdy převážila lidská stránka. Derek sice takového vlkodlaka zatím nepoznal, ale od matky věděl, že existují.

Opřel si hlavu o vanu a zamyslel se. Dělal to často, představoval si, jaké by to bylo, kdyby se Stilesem sdíleli pouto druhů. Každé ráno by vstávali vedle sebe a Derek by Stilese pomiloval, než by si šli zaběhat. Po běhu by se osprchovali a Stiles by odešel do školy, zatímco by se Derek věnoval svojí práci a vyřizoval, co je třeba. Až by se Stiles vrátil, zašli by do Derekovy oblíbené kavárny, kde by si Stiles napsal úkoly, nebo pokud by byl den tréninku, tak by mu pomáhal se smečkou, nebo by zajeli na nákup, něco cokoli, co by chtěli. Večer by si snědli večeři, zalezli do postele a Derek by si Stilese stáhnul k sobě.

Probudilo ho vlastní zaskřípění zubů a vzápětí na to i zaskřípění dveří, když dovnitř vešel Stiles.

„Jsi v pořádku?“ zeptal se a Derek v jeho pachu poznal náznak strachu, který opadl, když viděl, že Derek má otevřené oči. „Jsi tu už dlouho, myslel jsem, že ses utopil,“ Stiles přešlápl, jak mu bylo nepříjemné být za prvé v Derekově společnosti, když byl nahý a za druhé přiznávat starost o Dereka.

„Jsem v pořádku,“ zamumlal Derek a protřel si kořen nosu. „Měl by ses radši postarat o to zvíře. Je tu po něm akorát bordel.“

„Teď spí,“ mávl Stiles rukou a sedl si na zem vedle vany.

Derekovi se rozšířily zorničky. Došlo Stilesovi, že tu ve vaně leží nahý? Ano, sice v ní měl pěnu, ale byl tu už nějakou chvíli a ta se z velké části vytratila.

Ne, že by mu vadilo, kdyby ho viděl nahého, ve skutečnosti ho viděl několikrát nahého při tréninku, když se Derek přeměňoval tam a zpět, nikdy ovšem nešlo o takhle intimní situaci. A především tam byla smečka.

„Děje se něco?“ Derek se cítil nejistě a posadil se tak, aby z jeho klína bylo vidět co nejméně.

Slyšel, jak se Stilesovi zrychlil tep, ale přes melounovou vůni pěny nedokázal rozlišit, jestli je to vzrušením nebo nervozitou. Stiles se na okamžik zastavil očima na Derekově hrudi, než uhnul očima.

„Chci si ho nechat,“ zamumlal, aniž by se na Dereka podíval.

Derek si povzdechl. To mu bylo jasné už od začátku. „Budeš se o něj starat sám.“

Stilesovi se rozzářily oči a Derek byl v tu chvíli rád, že se mu pěna nahromadila v klíně, protože měl sto chutí se na Stilese vrhnout a zmocnit se ho. Místo toho se snažil myslet na něco jiného a mračil se.

„Tvůj výraz hovoří za všechno,“ usmál se Stiles a vstal. „Stejně si ho všichni zamilujete,“ dodal umíněně, než odešel.

Derek věděl, že má Stiles pravdu.

+++

Bylo to už několik měsíců, co se smečka o Brana starala a Bran výtečně prospíval. Vyrostl o několik centimetrů a zmohutněl. Pořád nebyl tak velký jako Derek ve své vlčí podobě, ale na rozdíl od Dereka byl Bran štěně.

Nejvíc Stilese bavilo, když viděl ty dva stát vedle sebe. Téměř bílého Brana s modrýma očima a uhlově černého Dereka s očima rudýma jako krev. Derek seděl způsobně na zadku a ocas měl stočený kolem sebe. V tu chvíli vypadal spíš jako kočka a pozorně sledoval Brana, který vedle něj netrpělivě poposedával a ocasem mával okolo sebe.

Derek na něj zavrčel a to byl pokyn, na který Bran čekal. Rozverně kousnul Dereka do plece a dal se na útěk. Derek to čekal, tohle byla jejich obvyklá hra, ale dal štěněti náskok, aby byly šance aspoň trochu vyrovnané. Když mu bílý vlk zmizel z očí, vydal se po jeho stopách, pomocí pachu si ho našel mezi stromy, zpomalil, aby Brana nesrazil, a skočil po něm.

Bran štěknul. Dvakrát, třikrát se překulili a Derek držel Brana zezadu za krk. Bran se mu snažil vykroutit, ale neměl moc šancí, takže ho Derek spokojeně donesl až před dům, kde ho Stilesovi upustil do klína. Bran zakňučel radostí, že je znovu u páníčka a Derek na Stilese zavrčel, což znamenalo, že si má Stiles psa lépe hlídat.

Stiles mávl rukou, protože to nebylo od Dereka nic nového. Jako vlk vrčel, ale v lidské podobě neřekl ani slovo a Stiles věděl, že má tyhle honičky s Branem ve skutečnosti rád. A Bran to miloval.

Možná to bylo důvodem, proč se stalo to, co se stalo.

Stiles se vrátil ze školy domů a jako obyčejně čekal, že mu přiběhne Bran naproti, ale nic se nestalo. Stiles se zamračil neblahou předtuchou.

„Brane!“ zavolal. Možná spí a jen neslyšel Stilese přijít, ale tohle byl jeho čas a Stiles pochyboval, že by Bran třeba jen zamhouřil oči. Jenže když prohledal dům, Bran nikde nebyl a pouze zadní dveře na terasu byly otevřené dokořán.

„Brane!“ zavolal Stiles do lesů rozzlobeně a chvíli čekal. Třeba se jen prohání blízko domů, a jakmile Stilese uslyší, vrátí se. Stiles se kousnul do rtu. Kde ten zatracený pes může být? Jeho zlost pomalu přerůstala ve strach. Jestli se mu něco stane, zblázní se.

Zazvonil mu telefon. Derek. Proč mu teď volá?

„Co je?“ vyštěknul Stiles nevrle a rozhlížel se z terasy, jestli někde neuvidí Brana, jak se k němu vrací.

Derek chvíli mlčel a Stiles díky tomu přesunul svou pozornost k němu. „Můžeš mi vysvětlit, co u mě dělá tvůj pes?“

„Bran je u tebe?“ Stilesova úleva byla slyšet i v jeho hlase. „Je v pořádku?“

„Nebude, pokud si pro něj nepřijedeš,“ odtušil Derek a zavěsil.

Stiles byl u Derekova doma do deseti minut a Derek věděl, že Stiles musel porušit hned několik silničních předpisů, aby se sem dostal za tak krátkou chvíli.

„Dej sem klíčky,“ nařídil Stilesovi, sotva Stiles vystoupil z auta a ten mu je bezmyšlenkovitě podal.

„Kde je Bran?“ rozhlížel se Stiles, aniž by dával najevo, že bere Dereka na vědomí.

Derek hvízdnul a vteřinu, snad dvě, se nic nedělo. Pak se zpoza rohu vyřídil Bran a obrovskou palou si to hnal ke Stilesovi, div ho nesrazil k zemi, kdyby ho Derek hlasitým zamručením nezklidnil.

„Stačí, Brane, stačí,“ klidnil ho i Stiles, když se ho pes snažil zahrnout polibky. Teprve, když Derek protočil panenky a obrátil se zpátky k domu, si Bran uvědomil, že to stačilo a vesele si hopkal za Derekem, jakoby byl snad Derek jeho pán.

„Cos s ním provedl?“ divil se Stiles a následoval oba vlky.

„Cvičil jsem ho,“ odtušil nevzrušeně Derek a v kuchyni postavil na čaj.

„Co to v tvým případě znamená?“ zajímal se Stiles s pozdviženým obočím. „Koukali jste si jeden druhýmu do očí, a kdo uhnul očima, prohrál?“

Derek se zamračil a oči se mu rudě zaleskly, což Stiles správně chápal jako varování.

„Příště si na něj dávej pozor,“ upozornil ho Derek, „mohl by se zase ztratit.“

„Tohle udělal poprvé,“ bránil se Stiles.

„Už jednou od někoho utekl,“ namítl Derek.

„Pravděpodobně ho někdo opustil,“ zasyčel Stiles tiše, jakoby nechtěl, aby je Bran slyšel.

Derek zavrtěl hlavou. „I tak si příště dávej pozor.“

„Ovšem.“ Tentokrát to byl Stiles, kdo protočil oči. „Vrátíš mi klíče?“

„Cože? Ani omylem.“

„Cože?“ Stiles nevěřil vlastním uším. „Jak jinak se dostanu domů?“

„Na to jsi měl myslet, než jsi sem přijel jako šílenec. Už tak je zázrak, že jsi sem dojel v jednom kuse, nebo minimálně bez pokuty.“ Derek založil ruce na prsou. „Což by byl tvůj otec určitě rád.“

„Kdyby se jednalo o Brana, tak by mě pochopil,“ odsekl Stiles umanutě.

„Stilesi,“ zavrčel Derek varovně. Nebyl zvyklý na odmlouvání a to zřejmě i v případě, kdyby nebyl Alfa a nemohl si svou moc vynutit. Což by fungovalo u každého ze smečky. Dokonce i na Lydii a Alison, na které uplatňoval svou moc skrz Jacksona a Scotta a jejich pouto druhů. Ale Stiles byl mimo. K nikomu ze smečky ho nepojilo pouto, kromě lidského přátelství.

Dereka to rozčilovalo, protože pokud by mu to Stiles povolil, mohl by být omegou a navíc jeho druhem. I tak by to sice nedávalo Derekovi právo Stilese nijak ovládat, protože omegy se ovládat nedají, ale jeho vnitřní vlk by měl větší klid.

V kuchyni si nalil ledový čaj, co měl připravený už předtím. Pes se mu motal pod nohama, tak na něj Derek písknul a Bran poslušně odhopkal na gauč, kde se rozvalil. To jediné ho Derek za tu dobu nestačil naučit, že na gauč se zkrátka neleze. Všude pak vězely jeho bílé chlupy, což bylo na tmavě hnědém gauči jako pěst na oko.

Nalil i Stilesovi a podal mu sklenici.

„Díky,“ zahučel Stiles a usadil se na gauč k psovi, který mu hned položil hlavu do klína. Derek si sedl do křesla vedle a na chvíli zavládlo ticho.

„Občas přemýšlím, jaké by to bylo, kdybys mě proměnil.“

Derek cuknul hlavou. „Cože?“

„Víš jak to myslím, jestli by se něco změnilo. Vůči smečce.“ Stiles se na Dereka při těch slovech nepodíval, ale Derek slyšel v jeho hlase škobrtnutí. A už jenom to, že se Stiles díval jinam, Derekovi napovědělo, že se Stilesem není něco v pořádku. A Bran sklonil uši.

„Byl bys skvělý vlk. Loajální. Ve smečce bys byl hned pode mnou,“ vyhrkl Derek bezmyšlenkovitě a naklonil se dopředu, až málem vyšplíchnul čaj ze sklenice.

Stiles k němu zvedl pohled a Derek viděl, jak má zvednuté obočí. „Říkals, že bych byl omegou. Omegy stojí mimo smečku. Těžko bych mohl být pod tebou.“

Derek si Stilese představil pod sebou a v tu chvíli viděl Stilesovy na očích, že Stilesovi to došlo, ale Derek netušil, co říct nebo udělat, aby situaci nezhoršil. Možná si Derek jenom přál, aby to Stilesovi došlo a Stiles nemá ani potuchy.

„Aha,“ vzdechnul Stiles a bylo na něm vidět, jak si to všechno srovnává v hlavě. Pak zbrkle vstal a málem zakopnul o stolek před ním. „Asi se už budu muset vrátit, táta bude mít starost.“

Derek přikývl a snažil se, aby na něm nebylo vidět, jak se mu právě srdce propadlo až do kalhot. „Ovšem,“ zamumlal a podal Stilesovi klíče. „Jeď opatrně, pokud uslyším, že jsi překročil rychlost, vykostím tě.“

Stiles se ušklíbnul, ale nepodíval se na Dereka, vzal si klíče a písknul na Brana. Bran se přišoural se sklopenýma ušima, jakoby tušil, jaká je situace, a to dělalo celou věc jenom trapnější, protože zatímco oni dělali, že nic, na psovi to bylo zřetelně vidět.

„Tak zatím.“ Stiles doslova utekl a pes se hnal za ním.

Derek cítil, jak zuřivě mu buší srdce. Přesně toho se bál, že až se Stiles dozví, co k němu Derek cítí, vznikne mezi nimi trapná bariéra, které si určitě všimnou i ostatní ve smečce. Nebo by se to snad dalo ještě nějak vymluvit? Najít si třeba nějakou ženu, aby si Stiles myslel, že se mýlil, že to byla jenom jeho domněnka?

Odfrkl si. Jakoby to už nezkoušel, ale vlk se nedokázal ženy jen dotknout. Možná to mohla jenom zahrát. Ale která žena by na tohle přistoupila?

Raději vstal a došel do pracovny, kde před smečkou ukrýval alkohol. Otevřel lahev a zhluboka si lokl. Jako vlkodlak toho bude muset vypít hodně, aby se opil, ale zásob měl dost a před sebou navíc celou noc.

+++

Stiles si ani neuvědomil, kdy si prokousnul ret. Zjistil to až ve chvíli, kdy mu po bradě stekla kapka krve.

Pravděpodobně se zachoval jako idiot, pomyslel si. Derek to určitě nemyslel tak, jak to řekl. Ale… Jediný důvod, proč by měl být ve smečce hned pod Derekem, by bylo, pokud by byl jeho druh. De facto to Derek řekl dost jasně, proč nad tím Stiles pochyboval? Ale nemohl uvěřit tomu, že by k němu něco cítil, nikdy ani náznakem nic nenaznačil.

Proč? Nikomu ve smečce by přece nevadilo, pokud by spolu byli. Pokud k němu Derekův vlk choval takhle silné city, že ho vnímal jako druha, proč Derek nic neřekl už dřív? Jestli na tom ovšem byl Derek stejně jako vlk. Stiles nad tím doteď nepřemýšlel, ale bylo možné, že v téhle oblasti to vnímá lidská stránka jinak než vlčí?

Nebo měl Derek možná jenom strach z odmítnutí. To že je tak sexy a alfa ještě neznamená, že i on se nebojí, že ho někdo odmítne.

Z toho přemýšlení ho začala bolet hlava. Z šuplíku vylovil ibalgin a na sucho ho spolknul. Měl by zajet k Derekovi a promluvit si o tom, protože se mu v hlavě rojilo tolik otázek, že by dneska neusnul a nechtělo se mu probdít noc, aby byl druhý den nepoužitelný.

Vezme Brana a udělají si výlet k Derekovi. Bran sice neměl v lásce, když byl na vodítku, ale v Beacon Hills se nemohl potulovat jen tak. Leda by to vzali přes les. Už se stmívalo, ale pokud by měl po ruce Brana, nikdo by ho nepřepadl. Snad.

Nemusel se loučit s otcem, ani mu nic vysvětlovat, protože John byl na policejní stanici a řešil naléhavý případ, kvůli kterému ho odvolali z domu. Šel tou nejkratší cestou a Bran se mu díkybohu držel u nohy, jakoby tušil, že to jeho páníčkovi dodává klid. Stiles si zrovna pomyslel, že až se vrátí, dostane Bran velkou porci psího žrádla, když se Bran zastavil, naježil se, několikrát varovně zaštěkal a pak se vyřítil do lesa.

„Brane!“ zaječel Stiles než si uvědomil, že to asi neměl dělat. Na chvíli zaváhal, ale pak se za Branem rozběhnul, aby ho ochránil před kýmkoli nebo čímkoli, po čem se Bran vydal. Pes byl rychlejší než Stiles a brzo se mu bílá koule, která byla jinak v černém lese dobře viditelná, ztratila z očí. Stiles ještě kus běžel, ale zastavil se a zaposlouchal, aby snad neběžel na druhou stranu než Bran.

Trhnul sebou, když zaslechl Branovo vyštěknutí. Zněl zraněně a Stiles se za tím zvukem vydal a srdce mu divoce bušilo děsem. Byl odhodlaný ublížit komukoli, kdo by ublížil Branovi.

A pak ho uviděl. Bílou kouli, jak se vesele snaží doskočit na Dereka, který šel proti němu s rudýma očima, což signalizovalo, že se teprve před chvílí proměnil. A nahý, uvědomil se Stiles a poplašeně zamrkal. Neviděl Dereka takhle poprvé, ale vždycky to bylo nepříjemné, teď obzvlášť.

„Co tady děláš?“ zavrčel Derek. Nebylo mu skoro rozumět, po proměně chvíli trvalo, než se z něj stal plně člověk a ta slova zněla spíš jako vlčí vrčení.

„Šel jsem za tebou,“ řekl Stiles a už mu to nepřipadalo jako dobrý nápad.

„Proč?“ Derek došel až k němu, natolik blízko, až z něj mohl cítit alkohol.

„Tys pil?“ vyhrknul Stiles užasle.

Derek odvrátil hlavu a zadíval se na Brana, který čenichal okolo. „To není tvoje věc.“

Stiles nafouknul tváře. „Jistě, že je to moje věc, pokud je alfa opilý!“ Znejistěl, když se do něj Derek zapíchnul očima. „Je to kvůli tomu v poledne?“

Derek zúžil oči. „O co ti jde, Stilesi? Proč jsi přišel?“

Stiles se zarazil. Teď byla řada na něm. Pokud byla pravda, co si Stiles myslel, tak to teď mohl jedním slovem ukončit, nebo… nebo co? A co měl sakra říct?

Nadechnul se, aby promluvil, ale nestihnul to. Derek se pohnul strašně rychle, strhnul ho k sobě tak prudce, že když ho políbil, málem si navzájem vyrazili zuby. Když ale Derek ucítil, jak se mu Stiles podvolil v náručí, uvolnil se. I tak ale zůstávalo jeho objetí pevné a jeho polibek silný.

A pak ho náhle pustil a než stačil Stiles cokoli říct, proměnil se.

„Co?“ nechápal Stiles, ale Derek jenom cvaknul zuby a štěknul po Branovi, který okamžitě přiběhnul. Společně se vydali do domu, v čele Derek, za ním Bran a průvod uzavíral Stiles, který se snažil pochopit, co se děje v Derekově hlavě. Pravda, byl opilý, ale ani tak nedávalo jeho chování smysl.

Stiles ho pozoroval, jak se mu hýbou plece při každém kroku a jak je o víc než polovinu větší než Bran. Byl majestátní a nádherný. Stilese napadlo, že se přeměnil, protože o tom nechce mluvit. Ne teď.

Derek se nepřeměnil zpátky, ani když dorazili domů. Místo toho ho Stiles vpustil dovnitř společně s Branem a Derek zamířil přímo do ložnice, kam ho Bran bezprostředně následoval. Stiles zaváhal a zřejmě mu to chvíli trvalo, protože ze dveří vykoukla Derekova hlava a tichým štěknutím mu dal Derek najevo, že má jít za ním.

Stilesovi hrozilo, že mu vyletí srdce z hrudního koše. Když vešel, Derek ležel s Branem na posteli, oba stočení do klubíčka a spokojeně odpočívali. Derek otevřel jen jedno oko, aby se ujistil, že si Stiles lehnul k nim, než ho zase zavřel a za chvíli Stiles poznal, že Derek zabral.

+++

Probudilo ho teplo. Byl zpocený a lidské tělo přilepené k jeho zádům mu zrovna moc nepomáhalo. Derekovo tělo, uvědomil se. Poznal to podle paže, kterou měl přehozenou přes bok a podle jeho vůně. Cítil k tomu příměs alkoholu, ale i ústní vodu, takže někdy v noci musel Derek vstát a jít si vyčistit zuby.

Opatrně se vymanil z Derekova sevření a sundal si mikinu a tričko. Hned se mu ulevilo, když se zbavil toho ulepeného pocitu a na chvíli otevřel okno. Vzduch se v místnosti rychle ochladil. Stiles zapřemýšlel, jestli už je moc si sundat i džíny, ale v džínách se mu špatně spalo, takže sundal i ty, než se vrátil do postele.

V tu chvíli si uvědomil, že to nebyl nejlepší nápad, protože sotva nadzvedl deku, zjistil, že je Derek nahý. Zmrzl v půli pohybu. Naprosto ho to odzbrojilo a dech mu ztěžkl.

„Stilesi,“ zamručel Derek a rozlepil oči. Byli normálně zelené, jak byl Stiles zvyklý a Stiles se v tu chvíli cítil trapně, jak se na něj Derek díval, když ho přistihnul při šmírování. „Pojď si lehnout.“

Stiles se nenechal dlouho pobízet, lehnul si vedle Dereka, dostatečně daleko, aby nechal Derekovi prostor, ale blízko na to, aby to nevypadalo, že se mu vyhýbá.

Derek se nadzvedl na lokti.

„Co se děje?“ zeptal se.

„To mi vysvětli ty,“ odvětil Stiles.

„Jsi nervózní,“ zabručel Derek nerudně a nadechnul se.

„Řekněme, že nejsem zvyklý na tohle tvoje chování.“ Stiles nadzvedl obočí. Špatně se mu přemýšlelo s Derekovým teplem tak blízko, s jeho vůní a pohledem, kterým se na něj díval. „Proč ses přeměnil?“

„Byl jsem opilý. Potřeboval jsem vystřízlivět a ve vlčí podobě to jde rychleji,“ pokrčil Derek ramenem. Stilese rozčilovalo, že o tom mluvil, jakoby se nic nedělo.

„Chápu.“ Stiles se kousnul do rtu a ten znova začal krvácet.

„Nechápeš nic,“ zavrtěl hlavou Derek. „Přišel jsi kvůli tomu, co se stalo v poledne a nebylo by fér, pokud bychom to probírali, zatímco jsem opilý.“

„Proč ses vůbec opil?“ nechápal Stiles.

„Proč ses ty vrátil?“ opáčil Derek.

Stiles se začervenal. „To, co jsi včera říkal, je to pravda?“

„Že bys byl v hierarchii hned pode mnou? Je,“ přikývl Derek vážně.

„Je jenom jediný způsob, jak bych jako omega mohl být hned pod tebou,“ zašeptal Stiles těžce. Nejraději by celou konverzaci přehrál na konec, aby to měli za sebou.

„Já vím.“ Derek vypadal zranitelně, jak ho Stiles ještě nikdy neviděl.

„Dobře. Ještě jednu otázku. Rozhoduje o tom jenom vlk, nebo je to záležitost vás obou?“

„Nemůžeš nás tak rozdělovat, Stilesi. Jsme jedna bytost,“ zavrtěl hlavou Derek.

Stiles přikývl a odmlčel se. Nikdy ani nedoufal, že by se to, o čem snil po celou dobu, co Dereka znal, mohlo vyplnit. Je Derekovým druhem, partnerem na celý život. Obzvlášť u Dereka, který se jako vlkodlak už narodil a u něhož byla monogamie vepsána do DNA.

Ticho se prodlužovalo a Stiles si uvědomil, že je k Derekovi nefér, když tak dlouho mlčí. Jenže nevěděl, co říct. Jazyk měl jako svázaný a cokoli mu přišlo na mysl, mu přišlo fádní a trapné. Místo toho se o kousek posunul a přitisknul se k Derekovi, k jeho teplu, které mu teď poskytlo útěchu.

Zdálo se, že Derek se uvolnil, nepotřeboval nic vysvětlovat slovy jako Stiles. Spokojeně se přizpůsobil Stilesovu tělu a nos zabořil do Stilesových vlasů, kde se mohl plně soustředit na Stilesovu povědomou vůni pracího prášku, trávy z hřiště a trochu střelného prachu, jímž načichl od otce.

Stiles se pak snažil usnout, ale nedařilo se mu to. Teď, kdy už věděl pravdu, měl pocit, že by mělo něco přijít, protože jediný polibek v lese mu přišel bolestně málo. Obzvlášť, když vedle něj Derek ležel kompletně nahý a Stiles mohl cítit úplně všechno – Derekův dech ve svých vlasech, Derekovo teplo, Derekovu vůni a především Derekovu erekci.

Proč nic neudělá? Napadlo ho. Musel vědět, že to Stiles cítí. Možná čekal, až udělá něco Stiles? To by se Derekovi podobalo, dával by si záležet, aby hned Stilese nevyděsil. Podobně jako když se přeměnil, aby neudělal nebo neřekl nic, co by ho v opilosti mohlo mrzet.

Stiles zvedl hlavu a podíval se na Dereka. V šeru pokoje mu zářily oči jako dva majáky a Stiles těsně pod povrchem zahlédl vlka. To se Derekovi stávalo jen v emotivních situacích, což byl většinou vztek. V tuhle chvíli si byl Stiles jistý, že Derek naštvaný není, ale neodvažoval se odhadovat, která emoce v něm vlka probudila. Jisté bylo, že za to mohl Stiles a to v něm vyvolávalo příjemné mravenčení.

Opatrně Dereka políbil. Pořád mu to připadalo neskutečně a jakoby neměl právo něco takového udělat, ale snad to bylo tím, že Derek vycítil jeho nejistotu, protože se vyhoupnul na něj a hluboce ho políbil.

Stiles se utápěl v polibku, který mu Derek nabízel. Tak dlouho toužil po tom, aby se ho Derek takhle dotýkal a jen si přál, aby to nebyl jen sen. Aby ta noc nikdy neskončila a nemusel se probudit do slunečného rána. A když už tak, aby se mohl probudit vedle Dereka, nebo ještě lépe obklopený Derekovým tělem, zabalený v jeho vůni, která by z něj nevychladla ni k večeru.

Zničehonic jejich polibek přerušil Branův čumák. Derek se odtáhnul a psa se snažil odstrčit, že mu položil dlaň na čumák a zavrčel. Bran ucouvnul, protáhl se pod Derekovou nataženou rukou a položil se předními tlapkami na Stilesovo rameno. Vesele olízl Stilesovi tvář a Derek si odfrkl.

„Taky se chce pomazlit,“ bránil psa Stiles a podrbal Brana za ušima.

Derek se zatvářil tak, jak ho Stiles nikdy neviděl, krátce ho políbil na ústa a s temným příslibem se zašeptal: „Až tu ten pes nebude, vymazlím z tebe duši.“

Stilese zašimralo v žaludku a chtěl namítnout, že to může rovnou, ale Derek ho umlčel pohledem. „Jdi spát, Stilesi. Zítra jdeš do školy.“ A sám se uvelebil na volném Stilesově rameni, kde do minuty usnul.

Stiles se spokojeně usmál, ale neusnul. Ramena ho bolela od obou, ale nestěžoval si, protože tohle bylo všechno, co kdy chtěl.

Konec


End file.
